


Lena Luthor's Birthday

by lilyjvmes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what else to tag, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, OH it's my first work here, One Shot, SuperCorp, english isn't my first language so please be gentle i'm a fluffy emotional unicorn, it's lena's birthday guuuys, little birthday party, they are girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyjvmes/pseuds/lilyjvmes
Summary: It's Lena's birthday and Kara didn't know... Until she notices that Lena has left her email open in her notebook at her apartment.





	Lena Luthor's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's my first work here and my first work in english ever to be posted. I'm so afraid, probably there are mistakes here, so if you notice please comment something so I don't mess it again <3 And one more thing, this is dedicated to my wonderful sunshine that I'm happy to call my friend and it was her birthday yesterday, so, as a birthday present... SUN I LOVE YOU <3 Supercorp all the way.

It was Sunday morning. Kara woke up to the sound of the coffee maker and frying pan, already knowing what was going on, she went to the kitchen with happy steps. 

\- Hello, darling! – she greets her girlfriend with a huge smile. – Why are you making the breakfast? It was supposed to be your free day!

\- I like cooking to you. – she shrugged, gaining a kiss from the blonde. – But still, I have to go out for a few hours, something happened at L-Corp, nothing serious I promise.  
Kara frowned a bit. – Okay, if you say it’s nothing serious... But promise you’ll be back soon? Don’t wanna see you working until late at night, it was free day...

Lena laughed at her girlfriend’s expression, giving her a sweet kiss at her pouted mouth. – I will, don’t worry. Here, I made you pancakes, eggs with bacon and coffee is ready. Now I have to go, give me three hours at least and I’ll be back.

\- Okay then, stay safe, but if anything happens, just call me! – she says just before Lena kisses her goodbye and closes the door. 

Kara looks around her apartment and sighs. She always felt like this when her home stayed empty after she started dating Lena, the CEO gave the place a life, something that had never happened before or at least not for so long. 

One sound coming from her notebook caught her attention. – Wait, Lena left her email open...

It wasn’t that she was sneaking on her girl... No, not at all. She just wanted to see how it was a CEO email. And she could be done, but a special one caught her eye.  
“Happy Birthday, Ms. Luthor. We hope you’re having a great day! Here’s a special discount at...”

\- WAIT, IT’S HER BIRTHDAY TODAY?

Kara was shook. Lena had never told her birthday date before, saying it doesn’t matter, but now... Now Kara knows and she won’t let it passes by. Lena said three hours, right? Okay, she has time for that. 

Supergirl was flying like crazy, but if anyone asks, she was only watching for crimes in the city. Lucky for her, it looked like all criminals decided to take a break that day and she could buy all the stuff she needed. As Kara Danvers, of course. Supergirl only made the travels easier. 

Lena was tired, but at least everything was fine at L-Corp and she could head to Kara’s apartment in a heartbeat, urging to hug her girlfriend and watch Netflix while eating popcorn. It was what she was planning, because the Danvers had other plans. 

She knocked three times anouncing her presence, but Kara shouted a “wait a minute” from the kitchen, so she waited. Waited and waited until a ‘whoosh’ made the door open and a huge sunny Kara jumped in front of her with a smile so bright it could light up the entire city. She was holding a chocolate cupcake with strawberry frosting, and it had a cute green candle litten up. - Happy Birthday, babe.

Lena was in complete shock. A good shock, though. 

\- H-How? How do you know it’s my birthday? – She was laughing, but tears were already forming in her eyes.

\- Well, you left your email open in my notebook... But I swear I didn’t scrolled down, it was the first email. It said that you have a discount at the... I don’t know, some fancy restaurant, so you should be... –

Kara was interrupted by Lena’s lips on hers, it was a soft kiss, a silent ‘thank you’ for everything Kara’s done in such a short time. – I love you. – the green eyed woman said, smiling.

\- You don’t have to thank me. You deserve all of good in this world, Lena. This is what I could do in less than three hours, by the way... You’re early! – The Danvers hugged her girlfriend as tight as she could without hurting her. 

\- This cupcake looks delicious. And the decoration is amazing, love. – Lena looked at the balloons and the strawberry cake with a cute candle that made the CEO laugh. – God, you’re perfect.

\- I wanted to make a huge party, but guessed you’d like this more. – Kara laughed. – No, you’re perfect, Lee. Don’t ever doubt that.

Both of them enjoyed the cake and later they asked for a pizza, everything was fine and perfect for the loving girlfriends, they couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be short, but what do you guys think? Did you like it? Didn't like it? Please, let me know in the comments!


End file.
